


No Time Travel

by Akabit



Category: Firefly, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossingover Treat, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Episode: s04e02 117, F/M, Gen, Or Is It?, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akabit/pseuds/Akabit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Stilinski liked to think of himself as a practical sort of man who lived in the real world. This was not to say he couldn’t adapt his understanding of what the real world contained. Presented with enough evidence, he could accept anything from werewolves to son possessing demons. But he could not accept time travel. It simply did not exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time Travel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrighteyedJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/gifts).



> I couldn't resist writing a silly reaction fic to Sheriff Stilinski declaring he was done if the boys had been time traveling. Written for Crossingover 2014.
> 
> Thank you to Kamara Black for beta reading.
> 
> Anika

Sheriff Stilinski liked to think of himself as a practical sort of man who lived in the real world. This was not to say he couldn’t adapt his understanding of what the real world contained. Presented with enough evidence, he could accept anything from werewolves to son possessing demons. But he could not accept time travel. It simply did not exist.

Police academy cadet John Stilinski met his wife when his car broke down a hour from nowhere in eastern Oregon. He was poking under the hood of his car hoping to find an easy fix so he didn’t have to pay hundreds of dollars he didn't have for a tow when a couple pulled up next to him. They offered to help but it was quickly apparent that the man knew even less about cars than Stilinski. While the stranger monologued about how there was no way Stilinski’s car could be fixed outside of a shop, his companion made the necessary repairs. The man didn't take kindly to his speech being interrupted by the engine restarting.  Stilinski offered her a ride. When John asked his rescuer for her name, the response was muffled by a rag she was using to wipe the grease off her face.

"Claudia?" He asked for confirmation.

She paused and looked at him. "Yes, Claudia," she replied. They were married a year later.

Mrs. Stilinski could fix anything. When her husband got a job as a Sheriff's deputy in Beacon Hills, she got an unofficial job as the town repair woman. Word spread quickly that Claudia would cheerfully fix your stove, lawn mower, or sewing machine for a couple dollars and a homemade casserole. No one was exactly sure how she came to take over maintaining all the emergency vehicles and equipment. They never ran better than when they were under her care. A hoard of children would follow her around town to learn the tricks of her trade and how to swear in Chinese.

Claudia was ecstatic when she found out she was going to have a child of her own. She insisted on naming him an ‘old family name’ that only she could pronounce. Her husband couldn’t deny her the reminder of the family she had lost. She used to say that before they met she was alone on this planet. The sheriff always enjoyed her unique phrasing.

Claudia would have believed Stiles about werewolves. She believed everyone about everything. It wasn't so much that she was naive as it was that she consciously chose to trust and see the best in people. She said her life was too unlikely to doubt the word of others. Perhaps it was that her fanciful imagination made anything seem possible.

Every evening, Claudia would tell her son a bedtime story about the adventures of a group of space cowboys on a ship called Serenity. Whenever he wasn't working the night shift, John would stand by the door and listen. He came to know the inhabitants of the ship better than he knew many actual people. He tried to convince his wife to write a book. The Sheriff was certain it would have been a bestseller, but she said that being an author was far too fancy for her.

When Claudia started getting sick, she lost the difference between fantasy and reality. She believed that she had traveled through time from the distant future. The doctor said such delusions were a common symptom of her disease. She couldn't be telling him the truth because time travel wasn't real.


End file.
